1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing support device adapted for use in a seatbelt system for supporting an intermediate portion of the webbing on a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among seatbelt systems of various types in one using a continuous occupant restraining webbing an intermediate portion of the occupant restraining webbing positioned between a webbing retractor retracting the webbing therein and a torso of the occupant is supported on a side wall of the vehicle body through a slip joint. The slip joint allows the intermediate portion of the webbing to be moved freely in its longitudinal direction, whereby the occupant is capable of changing his attitude voluntarily in a restrained situation by the webbing.
Also, the slip joint is constructed toughly so as to sustain a large tension acting on the webbing in the emergency situation of the vehicle and transmit it to the vehicle body reliably, and it is securely mounted on the side wall of the vehicle body.
Accordingly, when an occupant having a very small physical build, a child or so is restrained by the webbing, he is obliged to be kept in an unnatural attitude or in some cases the webbing touches his face, which hurts his feelings.